Star Home Designs
Wait for Simon's call Make an appearance on Star Home Designs at Mirimount Pictures in Hollywood (available in 2 hrs 59 min)|level = Level ??|location = Mirimount Pictures, Hollywood|rewards = +220 +110|previous = GLAMMedTV Promos|following = Cover with Kourtney}}Kris informs you Kourtney Kardashian is hosting a special episode of a celebrity interior design series. She asked if you wanted to make a special guest appearance, which you obviously accept. Dialogue: ''Kris Jenner'''' calls you to trigger the goal.'' Kris Jenner: "Hi Your Name. Do you have a minute to talk?" Of course, Kris! Kris: "I have Kourtney booked to host a special episode of Star Home Designs on T.V. and she's looking for a guest to talk design with. Would you be interested in joining Kourtney and sharing your thoughts on interior design for celebrity homes?" Sure, sounds cool. Interior design? If you choose Sure, sounds cool. Kris: "Great! I'll make all the arrangements. You just make sure you get to the set of Star Home Designs at Mirimount Pictures in 3 hours. Bye hon!" I'll be there! If you choose Interior design? At Mirimount Pictures with Kourtney Kardashian. Kourtney Kardashian: "Welcome everyone to a very special episode of Star Home Designs. I am you celebrity guest host, Kourtney Kardashian, and joining me today on the show is Your Name. Say hey to the people, Your Name." Hello everyone! Kourtney: "We're going to be focusing on the living room today. This is by far one of the most important rooms of any home... It's the family room! I believe it's very important that your family room should support and encourage positive energy. This is why feng shui is so vital." (Discuss Feng Shui.) Kourtney: "Feng shui is basically the arrangement of colors, shapes, and objects in the right locations which created a sense of harmony with nature." (Feng shui tips.) Kourtney: "Those are some great tips, Your Name. Ancient wisdom for modern living. Your Name and I will be right back after these commercials, when we'll show you how to avoid making tacky mistakes!" (Wave to audience.) Kourtney: "I'm glad you could make it onto the show, Your Name. I really didn't want to be paired up with someone I don't even know." Happy to be here! Kourtney: "You know a surprising amount about interior design. Did you go to school for it or are you literally like, just a natural?" A natural, I guess. Additional dialogue: Kourtney Kardashian: "Seriously, you should consider doing some interior design consulting on the side." I'd love to! Never any time. If you choose I'd love to! Kourtney: "If being a model, actor and celebrity personality ever falls through or you get bored, at least you have a fallback career option." (Laugh.) (Agree.) If you choose (Laugh.) If you choose (Agree.) Kourtney: "Let's finish up this shoot. I want to talk to you about something after we're done. I'll give you a call about it later." Okay, cool. -------- If you choose Never any time.